To Be Determined
by Peaches Girl
Summary: All is not what it seems.  What happens when the scoobie gang thinks Buffy has gone AWOL
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All. I know it's been I while since I posted anything but my muse got turned on the other day, and a fic just started to flow out.**

**I have a few chapters done but I need a little more editing before I post. Please let me know what you think of this, and if I should even continue, oh, and if you have a cool name for my fic let me know I still have not found a good one yet.**

**Thanks, PG**

Title: to be determined

Author: Peaches Girl

Rating: T

Summary: AU/Cannon. Takes place after the conclusion of both shows. All is not what it seems. What happens when the gang assumes that Buffy has gone AWOL.

BABABABABABAB

PROLOGE

The room felt stifling. There were entirely too many people crammed into the tiny room. Buffy walked over to the window and opened it just a crack. It was enough to alleviate the feeling of being closed in but let's face it, since waking in that coffin, even the largest of rooms felt too small at times.

The gang was gathered around the room. The Scooby's were still the same plus a few new additions. Vi, and Rona were now a Permanente fixture. Kennedy and Wood as well rounded out the new faces among the group.

Buffy couldn't help but have the feeling of Déjà vu. Again they were there to scold her, only this time instead of them asking her to leave, they were telling her to stay.

"Look Buffy, I don't think you see the seriousness of the situation here. This fight coming, it's big, almost as big as Sunnydale. We need to research, and train the others. It's going to take all of our efforts to win this one." Willow exclaimed to her friend.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air, "don't you think I know that. I'm not flaking on you here; I'm just asking for a little me time."

Giles finally cut in, "Yes, well, be that as it may, we have much to do, and little time in which to do it. We don't know how bad it will be. All we know is Angel will start this apocalypse, and we must be ready to avert it. I would think that you of all people would want to help in this endeavor."

Buffy could see the fire in his eyes. She could feel the anger he harbored for having to help Angel. She could understand his anger but after all the years that have passed since Angelus's reign you would think that he would have laid that resentment to bed. She had been able to let that go, and to be honest, she could never blame Angel for Angelus's crimes. Angelus is a vampire, it's in his nature to destroy, to kill, and she would never blame her Angel for something he had no control over.

"I say let her have her time. Its not like we can't handle the training," Kennedy piped up from her corner. Now that was something Buffy was not expecting. She and Kennedy were never friends, and having her take Buffy's side was somewhat of a surprise. Though if Buffy really thought about it, Kennedy was just trying to say they didn't need her, ever.

Buffy looked around the room. She stared into the faces of the people she loved, the people who have stood by her over the years, and she wondered who they really were. Is this growing up she thought. 'Who am I', she said in her mind. If they truly loved her, respected her, then they would let her have this time. Time to go out on her own and find out who Buffy Summers really is, who this women she has grown into actually is.

"Look, all I am asking for is a few weeks on my own. I need this, especially after Sunnydale, and then Rome. Just let me go. I promise to keep in touch every few days," she quietly uttered to the room at large.

The room erupted at that. Everyone talking at the same time, complaining about her wanting to leave in a time of crisis, and at that point Buffy threw her hands in the air and gave up.

"Forget it!" she exclaimed loudly. "I can see that no matter what I do or don't do, no one will be happy. That's ok, it's fine, and I will once again put my needs on hold for the greater good. I'm just Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that's all I will ever be. My duty is who I am, what I am, and you have all made that perfectly clear. I see that now, really, I get it. Thanks for the help. Now if you all don't mind I'm tired, I would like to unpack and get some rest," she said as she walked to the door of the tiny apartment and opened it.

No one expected the outburst, and the room instantly quieted. Without another word everyone slowly started to file out. Dawn was still sitting in a chair across from Buffy, and when everyone was gone except for Faith, she slowly got out of the chair and left the room.

"Well….that was interesting," Faith said as she turned to Buffy and started to laugh. They both fell into a fit of laughter for a moment.

"You think," Buffy said back, still chuckling.

Over the past few months Buffy and Faith had laid all their problems to rest. They talked, and bonded during many patrols in Rome. Faith was finally able to tell Buffy about her jealousies of her seemingly perfect life, and Buffy finally admitted her insecurities about loosing her love interests to her. They were both wrong about the other, and they now felt even closer if possible.

Faith sat herself down next to Buffy on the couch, and turned to her with a serious stare. "Look B, if you really feel like you need this time alone I think you should go for it. Don't let them tell you what to do. You're the Slayer, and damn it you're not alone. There are thousands of us now. There is no reason why you can't take a few days, and just be. I know a thing or two about finding yourself. I had plenty of alone time in the can, to think about whom I am, what I want, and I think you deserve it. Fuck them if they can't handle it."

"I think you should go for it too."

Both Buffy and Faith looked up in surprise to see Dawn standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Really Dawnie," Buffy asked, not really sure her sister actually supported her.

"Of course I'm sure. Buffy, don't think I haven't seen what you have lost over the years. Angel, Riley, Mom, and you died Buffy, you died twice. I know I haven't always been supportive, and I'm really sorry but I love you. I think you deserve to have time to yourself. If anyone has earned it it's you."

Buffy stood and embraced her little sister. "When did you grow up?" she muttered softly in Dawns ear.

Dawn just smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The rain was heavy, and a low fog had started to settle in. The bright flashes of lightening that lit the sky were followed by claps of loud rolling thunder. There was a bright flash in the sky, and then the booming sound of thunder that never stopped. Faith looked to the other end of the alley and saw the ominous colors. She knew that sound, and the stinging pungent scent of sulfur that accompanied it told her the battle was about to begin. She peered over the side of the building she was atop, and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hey, it's me. Yea I think that was our cue. I see Angel and his crew down below, let's get this party started. Send out the bat signal….ha, yea I know. Don't get dead," and she pocket the phone as she descended the building.

"Well, I kind of want to slay the dragon," Angel says still feeling the effects of the borrowed blood from Hamilton.

"You would," they heard from above them.

Faith dropped down in front of Angel with a smirk firmly in place, "only you would want to fight something that can burn you without even laying a scale on ya."

"Well I'll be, aint you a sight. It's nice to see you again love." Spike smiled at her.

"Yea Blondie, thought you were ashes at the bottom of the Sunnydale crater," she replied back to him. "Guess that little shit really was telling the truth."

"No one in this gang stays dead for long, you should know that" he said on a sigh.

"Great to see you again girl but this aint the time. Were in the fight of our lives, and the shit is about to hit the fan" Gunn said to her, and doubled over as he began to cough up blood.

"You don't look so hot Chuck. Need some help there?" she asked him back with a raised brow.

"I'm right as rain" he said as he tried to straiten up. Faith leered in his direction knowing that he didn't have much time left. Not with the blood he had dripping down the front of him. She fished a small phone from her pocket, and began to speak to someone. A moment later two girls scaled the fence behind them.

"Take him to back to base now" she said with utter authority. The girls turned and grabbed Gunn, he tried to avert them but the slayers were much too strong and had no problems subduing him. They cut the fence and disappeared a moment later tugging a struggling Gunn with them.

Faith turned back to address the two vampires but was stopped by a leather clad Fred. "Whoa there Fred, what's with the red leather, and can I tell you….blue, not so attractive."

Illyria dropped her head to the side to asses her. "I know you. This shell has memories of you."

Faith began to giggle, and turned to Spike, "What the hell" she laughed a little harder this time. "What's with this chick?" She turned back to Spike and Angel, "Look I didn't come alone, I brought a little help; look up."

All three looked up along the buildings surrounding them, and finally noticed the figures standing everywhere. They were perched high above them, filling every space open in the buildings surrounding the sides of the alley they were in, and all were brandishing weapons of some fashion.

"Impressive," Spike muttered to her with a smile.

"You shouldn't be here; none of them should be here. You brought a bunch of girls here to die Faith," Angel said to her angrily. Then venom in his voice making her step back a pace, and when his words finally registered her anger came forth.

"What the hell are you talking about? Those are not just girls, they are Slayers, and they all know the score. We were bred for this, we live, we train, we fight, and yes some of us die. That's the life of a slayer. You should know that better than anyone. Get off your high fucking horse Angel, and deal with our being here" she spat back at him.

He had a retort on the end of his tongue but no time to say it. The hordes of demons had finally reached them. Parry, duck, lunge, spin, kick that is what filled every moment, and as time moved they noticed a never ending amount of demons filling the alley.

Spike managed to make it back to her side, and together back to back they fought. "Don't think were making much difference. How long do you think we can last?"

"Looking for a miracle Spike" she questioned him as she ducked a blade headed for her right side then spun and took out the vampire trying to put a stake through Spikes back. "Right, so miracle?" Spike said back to her.

Faith once again reached for her phone. "Hey Red, got anything fun up your sleeve? Can you see where they're coming from?" She listened intently, and then pocketed the phone without another word.

Exasperated Spike turned to her, "well?"

She shrugged, and then turned to spin away from a claymore aimed at her head. Spike staked another vampire, and then traded blows with a demon that looked more like a lizard. It was several more moments later before either of them could speak again. Faith swung her battle axe, and beheaded the Rancor demon in front of her.

"Willow said she was working on something, and we would know when she did it. I've learned not to question when she says that."

Spike shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and they both went back to fighting. Moments later a piercing screech filled the night air. It was a sound so loud, so tormented, so horrendous it had every creature on the ground looking up in surprise.

There, on the back of the winged dragon was Angel. He had managed to land on the winged beast, and with a large knife in hand; he began hacking off pieces of the thick scaled hide. He would dig the blade in and then with his hand pull back the scale and toss it behind him. Every time he pulled another one off the dragon it would let out this ear shattering sound. Everyone was mesmerized by the sight, and they all watched as the dragon began circling round and round in effort to throw Angel off.

Angel dug his feet in hard, and continued to hack away layers of scales on the winged demons back. They demon screeched, spun hard, circling, screeching loudly, anything to try and buck its rider, and rid itself of the painful hacking. It began to breathe fire towards its back to rid it self of the pain but that had no affect either. It began swooping down towards the buildings and burning everything in it path, ducking under wires, flying close to the brick corners of the alley but Angel never let go, never stopped hacking away. They all watched as he tossed the dagger aside and pulled the broad sword from its sheath on his back. He lifted his arms as high as they would go, and rammed the blade to the hilt on the exposed flesh of the dragons back. He pulled the blade free, and once again rammed it in to the hilt. The demon let out a roar that had everyone covering their ears in pain.

Once the sound stopped, the dragon began to plummet to the earth. It spun twice then dropped like a rock, hitting the ground and taking out several demons unlucky enough not to be able to out run it. Angel was thrown a good fifteen feet in the air and landed with a thud to the ground not five feet from Faith. She and Spike ran to him, and stood guard, fighting back anything that came near.

Illyria watched the whole spectacle with an apt fascination. She knew that she admired Angel. He was the general in charge of their little band of fighters but his display of cunning bravery has her looking at him in a new light. He was no longer a lower being, he was a warrior, a general, and worthy of her respect and regard. She now vowed to protect and aid him in whatever he may wish to do from now on.

So when she looked at him lying on the ground, unmoving, and Faith along with Spike fighting hard to keep him safe, she immediately when to help them. A razorback demon approached her with a large metal pipe in his hand. He thought he could attack her while she was distracted looking at the other three but she sensed him there and waited until he was about to strike her. She pulled it back and then pushed it back towards him skewing him in the gut. She pulled the pipe out and he hit the ground with a gasp, gurgled, and slummed over dead.

She took the metal pipe, and began swinging it fiercely effectively swatting demons out of her way to get to Angel.

'_Faith, grab Angel and all of you get out of there. I mean like now, right now" _she heard Willow yell in her head. She looked over to Spike, and the look he gave her let her know that she must have yelled at him as well.

Illyria has made it to their side, and picked Angel up like a doll, hoisting him over her shoulder then began walking back towards the entrance to the alley. Spike and Faith ran after her, and the three of them made it through the fence and started for the street when a loud boom rocked the entire area.

The blast sent them all plummeting towards the ground; smoke and debris falling in waves in front of them. When the smoke cleared Faith finally got a good look at Angel, and his injuries. He was badly burned on his right side, and he had several sever stab wounds on his legs, and his torsos. "Guys, I think we need to get Angel some TLC, he looks kind of bad."

"Sure love, lets get moving "Spike said while checking over his grand-sire himself. He helped Illyria to her feet, and they both carried and unconscious Angel back the Hyperion.


End file.
